


For Them

by Katlover98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Demon!Dean, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Season 10 Spoilers, Verbal Abuse, graphic birth, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN Kink meme</p>
<p>Sam goes into labor while curing Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Them

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/92374.html?thread=36417238#t36417238  
> Dean got Sam pregnant sometime before he became a demon. But now Sam's gone into early labor in the bunker while trying to cure him, and only he and Castiel are there to help Sam deliver the baby. (Only bottom!Sam please)
> 
> Dean/Sam, mpreg, graphic birth, h/c, male lactation, demon!Dean, verbal abuse  
> I know nothing about birth giving and labor except for what I’ve seen on TV and read on the internet and on Fanfiction, sorry if it’s inaccurate.   
> For this fics purpose, let’s pretend Sam doesn’t have a broken arm. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Sam and Castiel had just gotten Dean back into the Devil’s trap. Sam didn’t take his eyes off his brother, his lover, making sure he didn’t pull another stunt like the first one. Sam unconsciously put his arms around his middle. His abs had lost the definition of muscles and had gotten soft; soft because of the child growing in his womb.

 Sam was a rare carrier. When Dean and he had both started their relationship they had been extra careful. Sam took his pills regularly and they always used a condom when they had sex. Unfortunately, carrying an angel around really contradicted birth control, or so Castiel told him over the phone. So here he was, six and half weeks away until his due date and instead of relaxing like the doctor told him to (she didn’t like how small Sam’s stomach was. It looked like he had gotten a small pouch of fat instead of looking pregnant and he only gained fifteen pounds.), he was curing his demonic brother. The brother who was also the _father_ of his unborn child _and_ whohad no clue that Sam _was_ pregnant.

Sam was going to tell him earlier because even angry he knew it was important for Dean to know, but then things kept coming up. First, Sam found out his brother lied to him and had tricked him into saying yes to an angel, then he wasn’t talking to his brother and then he got the friggin’ Mark of Cain. Finally, the cherry on top of the icing of the cake, finally, his beloved big brother became the most hated of their enemies, a fucking _demon_!

  “Sammy, remember the last time I plowed that little ass of yours. You were moaning like the wanton whore you are. Tell me, how many dicks have you begged for? Probably already lost count, didn’t you slut?” Dean said all of that with a smug smile.

Sam knew it wasn’t really Dean telling him those hateful words but damn if it didn’t hit Sam right where it hurt. It didn’t help that he couldn’t think of this job as another day because it was his brother’s face, voice, mannerisms…

“Sam, we should get started,” Castiel had a syringe full of blood in his hand.

“Do you want to or should I?” Sam wanted to tell the angel to do it. He didn’t want to get closer to Dean but it was his responsibility so he quietly took the syringe and walked towards Dean.

“Oh, wittle Sammy is going to continue? I’m surprised you didn’t pass the responsibility to someone else like you usually do.”

_Not Dean, not Dean, this is not Dean talking,_ he kept chanting in his head. He had the syringe in one hand and the other arm was around his middle as if that would be enough to protect his unborn child from the demon before him.

Just as he got into the circle he felt something warm and sticky wetting his pants. _What the hell?_ That was the last coherent thought he had before he felt the excoriating pain in his abdomen. Holy shit, it’s true that, due to the stress of Dean dying and disappearing, he had had pains but the doctor had reassured him the baby was fine, even if it was kinda small. He knew what was happening now; he was in labor.

“No, no, no, no,” he kept chanting out loud while shaking his head in disbelief. He still had a little over six weeks, this _cannot_ be happening right here and now. Not when his brother was still a demon tied to a chair, mocking him for Sam’s incompetence, completely ignorant of what was going to happen next.

“What the hell?” Dean had no idea what the fuck was going on. One moment Sam was coming up to him with a needle full of human blood and the next he was on the way to the floor before Castiel caught him.

Sam was half chanting and half wailing ‘no’ and ‘it’s too early’ over and over again. What the actual fuck was happening here? Sam had his arms around his stomach protectively and tried to curl his body while Cas was holding him.

“It can’t happen yet, ahh, Cas, please, De—, ahh…!” Sam couldn’t say anything after that and kept screaming and trying to breathe at the same time. There was a small part of Dean, just a tiny part that was _terrified_ for his brother; he fucking despised that feeling and felt his hatred for his brother grow.

“What, you dying? Looks like I won’t have to do anything _little brother._ Or maybe your period decided to show up, what with all the blood on the jeans.” Castiel glared at him and Dean threw a cocky smile towards the angel. Cas turned his attention to Sam and tried to pry Sam’s fingers apart; they were right on top of his stomach. Sam was panting and sweating now, his whole face red, the bloody liquid drying on his jeans.

“Sam, please I have to see what’s wrong.”

“Ohh, yes… wrong, it’s wrong, too fucking _early_ …Argh!” Why did he keep saying that? Castiel finally pushed Sam’s arms out of the way and he put his hands on Sam. What did Sam have? Maybe it was an incurable stomach cancer that finally caught up to him. Dean ignored the fear that ran up his spine and smirked.

“Sam, I have to check—Sam? How, How far along...? You’re with child?” Dean did a mental double take, thinking he had heard wrong. A child, Sam, what? Of all the things he thought that was wrong with Sam, pregnancy wasn’t even on that list. Dean suddenly felt jealousy flare through his body, up his spine and spilling out of his mouth.

“Really, Sam, I’m gone for a few months and you go and get yourself knocked up like a common whore? Forgot to use a condom? Do you even know who the father is or are you completely in the dark? Good thing your body is rejecting the little parasite.”

“Dean, even as a demon I believe that even _you_ can appreciate that, given the current situation, your silence is greatly needed. So, _shut your cakehole or_ I’ll _shut for you!_ Do I make myself clear?”

Damn if that glare coming from Castiel couldn’t smite Dean at the moment. Dean gritted his teeth and said nothing. Maybe while Castiel was preoccupied with Sam and the little bastard Dean could escape and be long gone.

“Sam, how far along?” Sam was exhaling and inhaling little puffs of airs. Puff, puff, puff. Huff, huff, huff.

“Sam?” Castiel had laid Sam on the floor, he put his trench coat under Sam’s head as a make shift pillow. Then he started ripping Sam’s jeans off, then his boxer; Dean didn’t care about someone else seeing Sam naked, really.

“A little…ohh…a little over seven months…”

Dean went ramrod straight at Sam’s answer. Dean knew that seven month ago Sam was with him and him only. If anything Dean strayed once from Sam. So that meant…

“You son of a bitch, that kid is mine, isn’t it?” he stated calmly. Sam turned his head away from Dean.

“ISN’T _IT_?” he screamed out. Sam kept silent.

Dean felt his blood boil. It wasn’t even his demon side that was angry, it was his human side, one hundred percent. He couldn’t believe his brother kept that secret from him. The selfish bastard had a habit of keeping secrets but this one took the whole fucking cake.

Dean strained against his bonds until they broke. The moment they were gone he marched up straight to his brother, ready to tear him a new one. Of course, the annoying, wingless, piece of shit got between Dean and his quarry.

“Move out of the way, Castiel,” he growled out.

“No. Dean if anything, if just one little thing can bring you out of this haze, please, let it be the fact that if you hurt Sam, you’re also hurting _your_ unborn child.”

Dean gave pause to Castiel’s words. It was true. He didn’t want to hurt his kid, (God, was it a boy or a girl?), and, though he wouldn’t it admit out loud at the moment, he didn’t want Sam hurt.

“Fine, fine! I’m not going to hurt him, I’m going to help.” Castiel stared at Dean with his head cocked, contemplating the sincerity of Dean’s words; Dean wanted to punch the angel for getting between Dean and his family. Finally, Castiel moved out of the way and went to crouch between Sam’s legs to check the progress. Dean kneeled by Sam’s head and wiped away tears and sweat with his hands.

“We should get Sam somewhere more comfortable for the birth,” Castiel looked up at Dean.

Sam was still puffing, moaning and crying. He wasn’t going to be much help at the moment.

“Is it safe to move him?” Castiel gave a nod and went to pick Sam up. Dean growled at the angel. Like hell he would let Castiel carry Sam, not while he was in labor with _Dean’s_ child.

“I’ll do it,” Cas gave him a look of distrust.

“You think I’ll hurt him right now? You’re right he’s carry my kid, I won’t hurt him,” he grounded out through his teeth. He didn’t wait for Castiel to answer he picked up Sam and started walking. Even in his arms Sam tried to curl around his abdomen.

“Bath…tub, ugh,”

“What?”

“Bathtub, I want…” more huffs and puffs, “to give birth in…ugh… bathtub.”

“Is that even sanitary?”

Sam grabbed a handful of Dean’s shirt and with surprising strength pulled Dean’s face closer to his.

“I…want…to go in…bathtub full…of…ugh, ahh…! Warm, fucking…Water, NOW!

“There are benefits to giving birth in water and, in my observations of humans over the millennia it is wise to not argue with a person in labor.”

“Fine, whatever, go ahead and fill the tub with water.”

One thing the Men of Letter seemed to like is live in luxury. The tub was big enough to fit five people (it made Dean wonder why they would need to be able to fit all those people in a tub.) and Dean was grateful for it at the moment because it meant that both he and Castiel could fit easier to help Sam with the birth of his, Christ _our_ , child.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by Sam’s long scream.

“Samuel, you need to relax and not push yet. You must conserve your energy for the trials ahead. Dean,” he turned his attention to the angel, “I think it would be best if you held him in your arms, for emotional support, of course.” Of course, Dean snorted and took off his shirt. Before he got behind Sam he decided to take off Sam’s, too.

Sam whined while his shirt was being pulled off but Dean ignored him; there was something Dean really wanted to see. When the shirt was off Dean’s gaze automatically went to Sam’s stomach. It was so _small._ There was really no difference, expect the abs were replaced with a soft pouch and his pecs seemed a little softer and fuller, too.

“Why are you so small?” Dean asked, ignoring the fact that Sam was having a hard time breathing. He needed answer.  

“Doctor said it was stress…didn’t help I didn’t know I _was_ pregnant I was close to four months.”

“You’ve only known for three months? Yet, you still decided to go on hunts and to look for me, while pregnant and with complications already?”

“Ohh…”

“Sam, answer me!”

“No, no complications, baby’s just small.”

“Oh, is that it? How could you be so stupid?”

“Argh,” Sam sat up and seemed to push.

“Dean! This isn’t the time. Sam needs help. If you want to help, stay and stop accusing Sam, you’re both to blame here. If you want to throw condemnations around then leave, now!”

Dean said nothing and sat behind Sam. Even though Dean was a demon at the moment (though Dean didn’t feel even an ounce of it in his body at the moment) Sam relaxed into Dean’s embrace. Well, as relaxed as one could be with having to push out a live human being.

“How does it look down there?” Dean asked.

“Slow, he’s barely half a centimeter dilated.” Sam gave a groan of defeat.

“You might as well get comfortable, Sammy.”

 

Three hours into the labor and Sam was barely two centimeters dilated. Every time Sam had a contraction Dean could feel Sam’s belly harden. Sam would groan, yell, cry and moan from the pain. By the looks of it, it was going to continue for a while.

“Can’t you do anything about it? You’re a friggin’ angel for God’s sake.”

“You can’t just hurry these things Dean.”

“Why not,” Castiel ignored him which set Dean’s teeth on edge.

Sam started screaming again with the wave of another contraction hitting him. This one lasted for ten minutes and after it stopped Sam’s head fell on Dean’s shoulder. Sam was sobbing, his face sweaty and red, hair flat, sticking to his forehead and cheeks, from the pain and execration he had just done. Dean took an ice chip out of the bowl Cas had brought earlier and fed it to Sam. He took it gratefully out of Dean’s hands and then Dean gave him another.

“Maybe we should take him to the hospital,” Dean suggested. There would be drugs there to minimize the pain and they were better equipped in case something went wrong. Castiel gave him a doubtful look.

“What?”

“Nothing, I’m just not sure you should be around people. You could go on a murderous rage.”

Dean’s anger sped up and he felt his eyes go black which had the angel make an expression of pure disgust. Hypocrite.

“You think I’ll massacre a bunch of sick people in a hospital? No, no, I might go after the newborn babies and eat them for fucking dinner!” Castiel stood up and let his grace flow through him, making his eyes glow white blue. Just as Dean was about to stand Sam gave the loudest scream yet that it seemed to echo all through the bunker. Both angel and demon paused and then their attention was on the man in labor again.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just an extremely painful contraction. On the plus side, Sam has dilated an extra three centimeters, only five more to go.”

“Stop…argh…stop fighting. It’s…stressing me….ugh…out!” Sam managed to grit out.

“Okay, Sammy. We won’t fight anymore, promise.” Dean couldn’t help but kiss the top of Sam’s head.

Five hours later and Sam was exhausted, his eyes were closed and Dean was stroking his arms and stomach while cooing at Sam.

“Dean, maybe we should make Sam walk around. He’s only six centimeters dilated and walking helps speed labor along.”

“No,” Sam groaned out.

“Sammy, it could help. Besides, Cas and me are going to be beside you, helping.” Dean got up and with Castiel’s help, they stood Sam up.

They took it slow, not wanting to exhaust Sam more. Sam was shuffling around and hunched over while Dean held him around his waist with Cas beside them making sure Sam wouldn’t fall. They walked around for close to half an hour before Sam begged to be put in the tub again. Castiel had gone ahead so he could warm the water again.   

When they got settled again Dean couldn’t help but ask Castiel why it was taking so long.

“Could be a number of reasons, it’s his first child. Generally speaking, first time labor takes longer. Also, Sam maybe a carrier but he’s very…manly, so to speak. He’s pelvis is shaped much closer to a man’s than a woman’s. Don’t worry though, both Sam and the baby are alright and he’s dilated eight centimeter now so there’s that.”

Dean kept worrying. Thankfully, after an hour Sam fell into a light sleep. Good, he could up his strength to push later. Dean couldn’t wait for the baby to be born. Was it a boy, a girl? He was actually excited and his demonic side was…quiet. With it being so silent he felt like shit for going after Sam and nearly killing him…him and their unborn child. If he had succeeded, if Cas hadn’t shown up on time…no he wouldn’t think that. Sam kept whimpering softly in his sleep and Dean stroke his hair while shushing him.

An hour later Sam woke up making a high keening noise. Castiel went to take a look and then declared that it was time to push.

“Come on Sam, push.”

“Ahhhh! I’m trying.”

“Don’t talk, Sammy, save your breath.” Dean was wiping Sam’s face with a cool wash cloth.

“Ahh…ugh…,” Sam’s head fell on Dean’s shoulder and he was breathing hard.

“Samuel, I know it’s hard but you have to push. The baby is crowning, you need to push.”

“No…ugh…can’t, please,” Dean felt his heart break.

“Sammy, listen to me, the baby is almost here. You’ll be able to hold him or her in your arms soon, just don’t give up.” Sam looked up at Dean and nodded his expression full of determination.

“Right, push, Sam, push.”

“Ahh! Argh…” huffing from Sam.

“Okay, take a breather, stop.” Sam gratefully put his head on top of Dean’s shoulder and took his breath back. Dean planted a kiss on top of Sam’s head, “You’re doing great, Sammy.”

Sam gave out a scoff of disagreement, “It’s hard, don’t want to do anymore…ahh!”

“Time to push Sam, give a big one,” Sam pushed with all that was worth and suddenly he felt empty and sore. There was a moment of silence and then a sharp cry filled the bathroom. Sam felt all exhaustion leave him and he sat up by himself. He felt Dean’s hands on his back, helping him with support.

“What is it?”

“It’s a girl, Sam,” A girl, a baby girl. He had a daughter!

“A girl,” Dean exclaimed with wonder in his voice. Sam couldn’t help but laugh at Dean’s expression and then he held his arms out. He really wanted to hold his baby girl.

When he finally got a hold of his baby girl he felt like he was floating in space. She was beautiful but small. He frowned a little.

“Wonder how much she weighs,” he said out loud.

“Five pounds, fifteen inches in length, she’s smaller than the average newborn but I did a thorough scan and she’s healthy.” Sam gave a laugh of joy.

“Look, Dean, our baby.”

Dean had tears coming out. He had a daughter. A beautiful daughter with Sam’s hair, green, slanted eyes and freckles. She was _perfect._

“Yeah, Sammy, our daughter.

 

An hour later both Sam and little Mary Joan Winchester were both asleep. Sam had bought a few articles of unisex, baby clothing. It turned out that little Mary was shy and didn’t show her sex through the ultrasound; the clothes were kinda big for her but that’s all they had at the moment. There was also a little, white bassinet by Sam’s bed where he had laid down their newborn daughter.

Both baby and father were sleeping peacefully at the moment. Little Mary had been born hungry and Sam breast fed her while he cooed at her. Dean heart’s had soften watching his little brother feeding their daughter. Why would he give any of this up?

Castiel was standing just by the threshold silently. Dean ignored him in favor looking at his only family sleeping.

‘ _Why don’t you do us all a favor and pick a bloody side!_ ’

Crowley had shouted that at him not even two days ago but he was right. Dean needed to pick a side. Looking at Sam sleep peacefully and his daughter sucking her thumb while she slept, Dean made his decision.

“Cas, let’s get me cured,” _for them_ , he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a mpreg and labor scene so don’t know how good it is. I hope the original poster liked it. Like I said earlier, there will be inaccurate medical information but it’s a fic so, there’s that.
> 
> All mistakes are my own and I hoped you liked.


End file.
